


A Whole New Level of Weird

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks it's really weird how comfortable with Jared he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Level of Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's more domesticated Jsquared schmoop. I can't help myself. Much, much love to carrielh and eboniorchid for the superfast beta work. Also, much love to iamtheenemy because even though she didn't beta this one, I now read things with her usual thoughts in mind. This was written for the picfor1000 challenge.

To say that Jensen was surprised when he arrived home from the airport was putting it mildly. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to Jared being at his house, or making himself at home, but this was a whole new level of weird.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jensen asked, taking in the sight of Jared on his knees in a pile of mulch, dirt and sweat streaking his face, as he worked his hands into the ground.

Jared smiled up at him, removing his blue rubber gloves, and said, “It’s turned into a project.”

“A project?”

Jared stood up, wiping his arm across his face, and said, “The weeds were driving me crazy so I decided to pull them, and then I thought that a few bushes and plants would look good, and...like I said. _Project_.”

Jared’s grin grew bigger as he walked over to Jensen. Jared opened his arms as though he was going to hug him, but Jensen stepped back and said, “You’re not getting me dirty.”

“Please, you think I’m totally hot right now.”

“And smelly. Don’t forget smelly,” Jensen replied.

Jared stepped closer again, but this time Jensen didn’t move away. Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s arm and said, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” Jensen replied. He wasn’t sure what it was about being in Jared’s proximity that turned him into a blustering idiot, but he could feel his heart racing, and his brain stopped working except for thoughts of “touch…need…now.”

Jared ran his fingers up Jensen’s chest, over his shoulders, and behind his neck, cupping his hand there and pulling him into a kiss. Jensen could feel Jared grinning into the kiss, one of those goofy kinds that made his world tilt. Jared whispered, “I missed you.”

Jensen nodded. He stepped back, cleared his throat, and said, “Right, but can we talk about the gardening thing?”

Jared laughed. “Dude, does it really bother you?”

“It’s not that it bothers me. It’s just weird.”

“Weird?”

“You’re planting things. In the ground. At my house.”

“And?”

Jensen shook his head. He picked up his bag and made his way to the front door. He felt Jared watching him and he muttered, “It’s like we’re a fucking married couple.”

Jared chuckled loudly at that, which irritated Jensen. There were a lot of things he found himself willing to tolerate – hell, even enjoy – that Jared had talked him into over the course of the past eighteen months, but he had to draw the line somewhere. What was next? A commitment ceremony?

Jensen dropped his bag inside and practically fell into the sofa. He leaned back and groaned. He and Jared didn’t really talk about things between them, both much fonder of action as a method of communication, but Jensen couldn’t help but panic about this.

And what panicked him the most was how much it didn’t bother him. He actually loved that Jared was comfortable in his home and life. Sure, it was weird, because what normal guy _gardened_ for god’s sake, but it didn’t freak Jensen out nearly as much as it should have.

_That_ really messed him up. His friends were right about him. He was whipped, completely lost, changed in ways he didn’t know was possible.

Jensen felt the cushions dip and glanced over at Jared, forcing an angry expression onto his face. “I know your smelly ass isn’t sitting on my good sofa.”

“I was bored. That’s all.”

“So you took up gardening?”

“I used to do it with my mom. It helps me clear my thoughts,” Jared said. He rested his hand on Jensen’s thigh and said, “And it’s not like I could do it at my apartment.”

“Great.”

“And that’s not why you’re freaking out,” Jared replied. His fingers kneaded into the muscles of Jensen’s thigh.

“You fight dirty.”

“Whatever it takes to get you to shut up and fuck me already.”

“What? No flowers? No wooing me?”

Jared rolled his eyes before reaching out and grabbing Jensen by his shirt collar. He pulled Jensen against his chest and his mouth went to work on sucking at the skin along Jensen’s neck.

Jensen felt blood and heat course through him in seconds, already half-hard before Jared took to biting down on a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Jensen groaned as he moved his hands under Jared’s shirt, rubbing over the curve of muscles before going to work on getting Jared out of his jeans.

Jared groaned as Jensen’s hands wrapped around his cock. Jared kissed him again, biting down on Jensen’s bottom lip until his tongue had access to Jensen’s mouth. It was slow at first, but as Jensen increased his movements, the kiss became more frantic. Jared’s hands were everywhere, on Jensen’s chest, on his back, on his ass, massaging as he went, as though it had been months since he had seen him rather than a week.

Jensen could feel that Jared was about to come, and brought his lips back against Jared’s for another kiss. He whispered, “I missed you too.”

That was enough to send Jared over the edge. His eyes shut and he moaned out Jensen’s name as he came. Jared barely caught his breath before pushing Jensen’s pants down to his ankles and slipping his hands underneath the waistband of Jensen’s boxers. It didn’t take long for Jensen to lose it, already hot from watching Jared come for him and thinking about all the things left to do.

Jensen kicked his pants away and pulled his shirt off. He then helped Jared strip out of his tee-shirt, using it to wipe the come off of them, which earned him a disgusted look from Jared. He shrugged. “It was already beyond saving anyway.”

Jared laid back on the sofa, bringing Jensen down with him. He ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair and said, “Over your freak out yet, Jen?”

“I wasn’t freaked out.”

“Liar.”

“Pussy.”

“Lucky I love you.”

“Yeah, right back at ya.”

_{Fin}_


End file.
